EXCUSEZ-MOI
by Sakurai Yuichii
Summary: "Kenapa kamu pergi saat kita tengah menikmati masa-masa indah bersama? Tahukah kau? Kau adalah gadis pertama yang mengisi hariku dan yang berhasil merebut hatiku."/fict pertama setelah UAS/Special buat semua yang nungguin/KYOUMI HURT pertama/dipublish lewat hp lho


EXCUSEZ-MOI

Author : Sakurai Yuichii Author kamvret dari pendom inajuma

Cast : always KyouMi

Other : always Raimon11 *digeplak

Genre : Hurt/Comfort ( sebenarnya saya gak yakin ini itu termasuk hurt/comfort *JDUAR)

Warning : typo dimana-mana, alur ngebut kayak di kejar dino, kisah mungkin membosankan de el el

Disclaimer : Chara isn't mine, but plot and OC is REAL mine

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ  
PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER 

**A/N : Disini system Raimon itu Academy. Jadi beberapa dari SMP Raimon itu lanjut di SMA dan tetap berada di klub yang sama. Anggota Raimon Eleven di fict ini adalah 3 serangkai yang selalu bersama ( Shindou, Tsurugi, Tenma), Shinsuke, Kirino, Nishiki, Taiyou, Kinako, Fei, Tobu dan Saru ( Maafin saya karena bawa kabur kalian dari masa depan dan Tobu aku bawa kabur dari zaman primitif *BOOM).**

Di sore hari yang cerah ini, terlihat anggota klub sepak bola Raimon sedang berlatih di lapangan. Mereka berlari mengejar bola dengan semangat. Para manager yang duduk di bench juga tak mau kalah. Mereka terus menyemangati Raimon eleven yang sedang berlatih. Sampai akhirnya Aoi menyuruh mereka untuk beristirahat dulu. Akane dan Midori kemudian menyiapkan minuman dan handuk yang akan digunakan Raimon eleven.

"Tenma, besok kita ada pertandingan lagi bukan?" Tanya Shindou

"Iya, besok adalah pertandingan penentuan siapa yang akan melaju ke babak final." Jawab Tenma

"Aku jadi tidak sabar menantikannya, benarkan Tsurugi?" Tanya Kinako dengan senyumannya yang khas

Tsurugi hanya mendehem menjawab pertanyaan Kinako.

"Ayolah Tsurugi kau jangan terlalu dingin pada kekasihmu sendiri." Ejek Kariya seraya menyenggol pelan Tsurugi

"Hei, KariAyam kau tidak usah banyak komentar." Omel Tsurugi

" Jangan memanggilku KariAyam! Itu menghancurkan image yang sudah kubangun selama ini." Ujar Kariya setengah berseru

" Tch, tidak ada yang peduli dengan imagemu itu, **KariAyam**." Ujar Tsurugi dengan penekanan di kata terakhir

" Sudahlah kalian berdua. Kalian tidak bosan berdebat terus?" ujar Kirino menengahkan

" Kirino benar. Tsurugi kau itu sudah punya kekasih. Bersikap dewasalah sedikit. Kau tidak harus meladeni ejekkan Kariya yang konyol itu." Ujar Midori

" Midori-senpai, jangan ikut-ikut mengejekku." Ujar Kariya dengan nada memelas

" Sudahlah hentikan saja perdebatan ini." Ujar Taiyou disusul anggukan dari yang lain

" Ya sudah. Latihan cukup sampai disini saja untuk hari ini. Tenma kau punya sesuatu untuk disampaikan sebelum yang lain pulang?" Tanya Shindou

" Hmmm, aku hanya berpesan kepada semuanya untuk beristirahat dengan cukup. Kalian harus dalam kondisi terbaik kalian di pertandingan besok." Ujar Tenma

" Yosh itu saja. Kalian boleh pulang." Ujar Aoi seraya tersenyum

" Aoi, Shinsuke kalian duluan saja aku masih punya sesuatu untuk dikerjakan." Ujar Tenma

" Kalian mau mengerjakan apa?" Tanya Saru

" Mungkin strategi untuk besok." Sahut Fei

" Aku ingin sekali ikut tapi aku harus cepat pulang." Ujar Tobu sedih

" Daijobou. Kami hanya menganalisis perkembangan kalian. Kalian tidak wajib ikut kok." Ujar Shindou

" Baiklah kalau begitu kami pamit yah." Ujar Kinako

" Tsurugi kau tidak mengantar Kinako?" Tanya Kirino

" Tidak. Tsurugi harus ikut bersama Shindou dan Kapten." Jawab Kinako

" Aku, Fei, Saru dan Tobu akan bersama Kinako. Rumah kami kan searah." Ujar Taiyou

" Baiklah hati-hati yah." Ujar Aoi

" Lalu kalian?" Tanya Tsurugi pada Raimon Eleven yang tersisa

" Kami bertiga akan tinggal untuk melihat kalian." Jawab Midori

" Aku juga akan tetap disini. Aku sedang malas dirumah. Iya kan Kariya?" ujar Nishiki

" Maaf senpai, ayahku menyuruhku untuk cepat pulang. Karena dia ada keperluan denganku." Ujar Kariya

" Baiklah Kariya kau pulang saja. Sampaikan salamku pada Hiroto-san dan Midorikawa-san." Ujar Tenma

Jadilah Raimon eleven pulang kerumah masing-masing menyisakan Tenma, Tsurugi, Shindou, Kirino, trio manager, Nishiki dan Shinsuke.

Mereka kemudian memulai diskusi mereka. Tak lama kemudian mereka sudah menyelesaikan diskusinya. Lalu mereka duduk dan bercerita tentang masa-masa SMP.

" Ah, aku penasaran bagaimana dengan yang lain sekarang." Ujar Shinsuke membaringkan badannya di rerumputan

" Aku juga. Apa mereka masih bermain bola yah." Ujar Kirino

" Tentu saja. Karena aku yakin mereka masih mencintai sepakbola." Sahut Tenma dengan semangat

Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus menyejukkan Raimon eleven yang sedang bercerita bersama. Karena angin itu rambut para manager ikut menari di terpa angin.

" Aoi-chan rambutmu sudah panjang yah." Komentar Akane memegang rambut Aoi yang sudah sampai bahu

" Benar juga yah, waktu begitu cepat. Padahal dulu kita masih SMP iya kan. Sekarang kita sudah berada di SMA. Aku bersyukur suasananya belum berubah." Ujar Shindou

" Rambut Aoi warnanya indah. Seperti langit." Ujar Midori

" Tidak Midori-san. Rambut biru Yuumi lebih indah, aku tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dia." Ujar Aoi

Raimon Eleven langsung terdiam. Hening menyelimuti mereka sejak Aoi mengucapkan nama itu. Nama yang pemiliknya telah lama pergi. Namun kenangan tentangnya masih tersimpan rapi di hati Raimon Eleven.

" T-tsurugi-kun maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membahasnya lagi." Ujar Aoi merasa bersalah

" Tidak apa Sorano. Aku tidak marah. Sudah dua tahun yah…" Ujar Tsurugi

" Tidak terasa bukan? Sudah dua tahun dia pergi meninggalkan kita." ujar Shindou

" Aku merindukannya." Ujar Kirino

" Aku juga merindukannya. Aku masih ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu dengannya. Dia datang kemari dengan kesan misterius kemudian mengejek kita." ujar Tenma seraya tersenyum mengenang awal perkenalannya dengan gadis biru itu.

" Iya, aku juga masih mengingat pertandingan pertama yang kalian mainkan dengannya. Saat kita berhasil menerobos Shine Wall Tengawara atas bantuannya." Ujar Akane dengan senyum tipis

" Aku bahkan tidak bisa melupakan aksinya yang begitu mengagumkan. Dia melakukan tendangan kombinasi dengan Tsurugi dan akhrinya bisa membawa kita pada kemenangan." Ujar Nishiki

" Kalian ingat saat dia mengeluarkan Athena pertama kali? Aku benar-benar terkejut saat itu." Ujar Shindou seraya tersenyum mengingat saat pertama kali gadis itu mengeluarkan keshin

"Athena, Itu Keshinnya. Benar-benar keshin yang indah." Ujar Shinsuke

" Tapi dia sudah pergi meninggalkan kita bersama dengan kenangan itu." Ujar Tsurugi

Semuanya pasti menyadari kalimat itu mengandung kesedihan yang mendalam. Bagaimanapun mereka semua tahu hubungan antara Yuumi dan Tsurugi.

" Tsurugi maafkan kami sudah membuatmu teringat akan masa lalu." Ujar Tenma merasa bersalah

" Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula sekarang sudah ada Nanobana. Aku tidak boleh terus-terus terjebak akan masa lalu." Ujar Tsurugi

Meskipun dia berkata begitu Raimon eleven tahu Tsurugi masih belum bisa melupakan Yuumi. Mereka tahu gadis biru itu masih mengisi hatinya. Mereka tahu sebenarnya tidak menaruh hati pada Kinako, Tsurugi hanya berusaha melupakan Yuumi dan melihat masa depan. Namun tetap saja hatinya masih untuk sang gadis biru, bukan yang lain.

" Baiklah sudah sore. Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Shindou berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan

Yang lain hanya mengangguk dan akhirnya berjalan menuju rumah masing-masing.

" Kirino, dia sedang apa yah sekarang?" Tanya Shindou di perjalanan

" Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku harap dia baik-baik saja dan tetap bahagia." Jawab Kirino

" Bagaimana Tsurugi menurutmu?" Tanya Shindou lagi

" Aku yakin dia belum bisa melupakan sosok Yuumi. Sekalipun dia bersama Kinako aku yakin Yuumi tetap dihatinya." Jawab Kirino seraya tersenyum sedih

" Aku bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaan Tsurugi saat ini." Ujar Shindou

" Aku hanya berharap yang terbaik untuknya." Ujar Kirino

Di lain tempat

Seorang lelaki berambut navy blue dengan aksen buntut sedang berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Hingga akhirnya dia berhenti di sebuah taman.

" Apa kau ingat saat kita makan ice cream bersama disini? Aku sangat merindukan masa-masa bahagia itu." Gumam Tsurugi

" _Kenapa kau pergi disaat kita sedang menikmati masa-masa yang indah? Setelah apa yang kita lalui bersama selama ini kau tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkanku disini bersama kenangan indah tentangmu. Aku belum bisa melupakan sosokmu, bahkan mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa. Aku ingin melupakanmu namun aku tak bisa."_ Batin Tsurugi seraya tersenyum pahit

Keesokan harinya

Pertandingan Raimon dalam memperebutkan tiket menuju final di adakan hari ini. Terlihat kedua tim yang sedang bersiap-siap.

" Kita harus memenangkan pertandingan ini!" seru Tenma bersemangat

" Ha'i!" sahut yang lain tak kalah semangat

Pertandingan akhirnya di mulai. Kedua tim tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Mereka bergantian antara menyerang dan bertahan. Shindou berseru lantang memberikan aba-aba begitu juga Tenma yang terus mendukung rekan setimnya. Para manager juga tidak mau kalah. Mereka berseru menyemangati teman-temannya.

Pertandingan sengit itu akhirnya dapat dimenangkan Raimon dengan skor 2-1.

" Akhirnya kita sampai di Final!" seru Saru dan Fei

" Aku tidak percaya ini, tapi kita benar-benar berhasil." Ujar Taiyou

Mereka akhirnya bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan stadion.

" Kalian duluan saja, aku ingin ke toilet dulu." Ujar Kinako saat mereka sedang menuju ke pintu keluar

" Kau ingin kutemani?" Tanya Aoi

" Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri kok. Kalian duluan saja aku janji tidak akan lama." Jawab Kinako

" Kami akan menunggumu di depan." Ujar Kirino yang dijawab dengan anggukan Kinako

Mereka akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanan menuju tempat parkir. Saat tiba di depan Shindou dan Kirino berjalan paling depan dan lebih dulu menuruni tangga.

Aoi tiba-tiba mengehntikan jalannya. Semua bingung dengan Aoi.

" Kenapa berhenti Aoi?" Tanya Tenma

Shindou dan Kirino beserta yang lain menoleh ke arah Aoi. Mereka menautkan alis melihat Aoi yang seperti melihat hantu.

" I-itu…" Aoi tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya dia hanya menunjuk ke depan

Raimon eleven menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Aoi mereka juga sama terkejutnya dengan Aoi.

Mereka melihat seorang gadis berambut biru sapphire yang sedang berdiri seraya mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya.

" Y-yuumi." Panggil Shindou dengan suara yang bergetar

Gadis itu kemudian menoleh. Gadis itu terkejut, namun kemudian menyimpan ponselnya ke saku mantelnya dan menarik senyum di wajahnya.

" Yuumi, itu benar-benar kau!" seru Kirino heboh

Yuumi kemudian berlari dan memeluk Shindou erat. Shindou membalas pelukan Yuumi. Dia benar-benar merindukan sosok gadis biru. Setelah memeluk Shindou, Yuumi beralih memeluk Kirino.

" Hisashiburi, Ran." Ujar Yuumi seraya tersenyum

" Hisashiburi mou, Yuumi." Balas Kirino

" Kau dari mana saja Yuumi?" Tanya Shinsuke

" Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang?" Tanya Tenma

" Kau tahu kami bingung harus mencarimu kemana saat itu." Ujar Nishiki

" Ada apa ini?" Tanya Tsurugi yang baru keluar. Tadi dia sempat berhenti untuk mengikat tali sepatunya

" K-kyou." Panggil Yuumi pelan, sangat pelan namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Tsurugi

Tsurugi menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Dia membelalakkan matanya terkejut dengan kehadiran gadis biru itu. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi dia berlari dan memeluk Yuumi erat. Sangat erat seakan enggan membiarkan gadis itu pergi lagi.

" Kau dari mana saja Yuumi?!" Tanya Tsurugi meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Yuumi

" Kau tahu bagaimana kacaunya aku saat kau tiba-tiba menghilang? Bahkan Shindou-san yang sepupumu tidak tahu keberadaanmu." Ujar Tsurugi

Dia kemudian kembali memeluk Yuumi.

" Maafkan aku." gumam Yuumi pelan

" Yuumi, kau dari mana?" Tanya Tenma

" Aku belum bisa memberitahu kalian saat ini." Jawab Yuumi pelan

" A-anoo dia siapa?" Tanya Taiyou

Maklum. Taiyou, Fei, Tobu, Saru dan Kinako baru bergabung saat awal SMA. Jadi wajar jika dia tidak mengenal gadis biru ini.

" Kalian anggota tim baru, yah?" Tanya Yuumi seraya tersenyum

" Hajimemashite, watashi wa Gouenji Yuumi desu. Yoroshiku." Ujar Yuumi seraya tersenyum

" Dia adalah striker Raimon yang sangat hebat!" seru Shinsuke antusias

" Mantan striker, Shinsuke." Ujar Yuumi membenarkan

" Ada apa ini?" Tanya Kinako yang baru datang

Raimon Eleven (-anggota baru) membatu mendengar suara Kinako.

" Hei, kau siapa? Kau cantik sekali." Puji Kinako pada Yuumi

Yuumi tersenyum menanggapinya.

" Kau striker baru Raimon 'kan. Kau pasti sangat hebat." Ujar Yuumi

" E-eh tidak juga." Ujar Kinako malu-malu

" Yuumi, kau ke rumahku yah." Pinta Shindou

Yuumi memasang pose berpikir untuk menggoda sepupunya itu.

" Jangan sok Yuumi." Ujar Shindou kesal

Yuumi akhirnya mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

" Tsurugi, ayo pulang." Ajak Kinako

Hal itu sukses Raimon Eleven yang lama kembali membatu mendengarnya.

" T-tapi aku..."

Tsurugi bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Disisi lain dia tidak enak dengan Kinako tapi dia juga masih ingin bersama Yuumi. Gadis biru itu telah 2 tahun menghilang.

" Pergilah Kyousuke. Kau tidak akan membiarkan kekasihmu pulang sendiri bukan?" ujar Yuumi seraya tersenyum getir

Senyum itu. Tsurugi membenci senyum itu. Dia tidak suka gadis biru itu menunjukan senyum itu. Senyum yang mengiris hati sang pemuda pedang.

" Baiklah." ujar Tsurugi pada akhirnya

" Hei, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang kita tidak tau." Bisik Fei pada Saru

" Itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan Yuumi-san. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan dari kita." bisik Taiyou pada Fei dan Saru

" B-baiklah minna. Kita pulang saja sekarang."ajak Tenma berusaha mencairkan suasana

Mereka akhirnya berjalan menuju ke rumah masing-masing. Kecuali Kirino. Dia dipaksa Yuumi untuk ikut kerumah Shindou. Mau tidak mau cowok cantik itu harus ikut.

" Yuumi sebenarnya kau ini dari mana?" Tanya Shindou saat ia, Yuumi dan Kirino sedang berada di balkon rumahnya-ralat, balkon istananya

" Aku mengurus sesuatu yang penting." Jawab Yuumi

" Sesuatu?" Tanya Kirino

" Gouenji-san dan Yuuka-chan juga ikut menghilang." Ujar Shindou

" Iya, kami bertiga harus menyelesaikan sesuatu. Aku duluan kembali kesini. Mereka akan menyusul nanti." Ujar Yuumi seraya tersenyum

" Sudahlah lebih baik kita istirahat sekarang." Usul Kirino

Mereka kemudian masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Di rumah Shindou, Yuumi punya kamar sendiri. Karena dia sering kemari, ibu Shindou menyiapkan kamar untuk Yuumi. Dan kamar itu berisi barang-barang Yuumi. Sedangkan Kirino dia lebih memilih tidur bersama Shindou karena baby prince macam Shindou Takuto takut kegelapan. (yui yakin ada yang lagi doki-doki karena Kirino sekamar dengan Shindou, ayo ngaku aja)

Keesokan paginya…

" Yuumi ingin ikut kami latihan?" Tanya Shindou pada Yuumi yang sedang menyiram tanaman

Shindou dan Kirino sudah siap berangkat latihan.

" Ummm, apa tidak masalah?" Tanya Yuumi ragu

" Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?" sahut Kirino

" Baiklah, ayo," ujar Yuumi pada akhirnya

Mereka bertiga kemudian berjalan bersama menuju Raimon Gakuen. Setibanya disana anggota yang lain sudah datang dan memulai latihan.

" Kita terlambat." Ujar Yuumi

" Hanya terlambat 15 menit." Ujar Shindou

" Tetap saja terlambat. Ini karena Yuumi menolak untuk diantar supir." Ujar Kirino

" Kenapa kau menyalahkanku, Ran? Takkun juga menyetujui saranku." Protes Yuumi

" Yuumi berhentilah memanggilku begitu. Aku sudah SMA." Gerutu Shindou

" Baiklah, **Takkun.** " Ujar Yuumi menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian berlari turun ke lapangan

" Ayo berlomba!" seru Kirino kemudian berlari lebih dulu

" Kalian curang!" seru Shindou kesal

" Huwaaaa…. Shindou ngamuk!" seru Yuumi keras sehingga membuat semua raimon eleven menoleh

Yuumi kemudian berlari ke belakang Midori untuk bersembunyi.

" A-ada apa ini?" Tanya Akane bingung

" Yuumi kemari kau!" seru Shindou

" Ran, tolong aku." Ujar Yuumi

Kirino menjulurkan lidahnya jahil. Yuumi mendengus kesal.

" Sudahlah Shindou. Kau seperti anak-anak saja." Ujar Nishiki

Shindou akhirnya mengalah daripada dikroyok teman-temannya.

" Yuumi kau juga kemari yah." Ujar Tenma

" Aku diajak mereka. Maaf yah, tapi kalau kalian tidak mau aku akan pulang kok." Ujar Yuumi

" Eh, tidak usah. Kami ingin kau disini, kudengar kau striker yang hebat." Ujar Saru

" Ah, tidak juga aku hanya amatiran." Ujar Yuumi

" Ya dia hanyalah seorang amatiran yang berhasil menerobos Shine Wall Tengawara." sindir Kariya

" Hanya kebetulan." Ujar Yuumi menggidikkan bahu

" Aku ingin bermain denganmu." Ujar Kinako

" Sudah pasti aku kalah melawanmu, kau lebih hebat dariku." Ujar Yuumi tersenyum

" Yuumi, ayo bertanding." Ajak Tsurugi dengan tampang datar dan dingin

Yuumi dan yang lain terkejut mendengarnya.

" A-apa yang kau lakukan, Tsurugi?" Tanya Kinako

" Aku menolak." Sahut Yuumi

Tsurugi tersenyum miring.

" Heh? Jadi adik Gouenji Shuuya sang striker api yang dikabarkan pemain jenius dari Korea ini takut melawanku?" ejek Tsurugi

Yuumi menggertakkan giginya kesal. Dia sudah berusaha bersikap manis kepada yang lain tapi Tsurugi memaksanya menunjukan sikap asli dirinya.

" Aku sedang tidak mood, Kyou." Ujar Yuumi lagi

" Dia memanggil Tsurugi dengan nama kecilnya." Bisik Fei pada Kinako dan Saru

" Haah, aku kecewa ternyata rumor yang beredar itu tidak benar. Lihatlah, orang yang pernah memegang kendali Fifth Sector ini takut kepadaku." Ejek Tsurugi lagi

" Tsurugi sengaja memancing Yuumi." Ujar Midori pelan

" S-sudahlah kalian berdua." Ujar Taiyou berusaha menghentikan keduanya

Tsurugi masih menatap Yuumi menunggu jawaban gadis biru itu. Cukup. Yuumi tidak tahan lagi, acting sikap manis dan baiknya cukup sampai disini.

" Heeh? Aku takut dengan striker tembok sepertimu? Tidak mungkin." Ujar Yuumi dengan senyum mengejek

Tsurugi cukup puas. Gadis biru ini terpancing sehingga mengeluarkan sikap aslinya.

" Siapa yang kau maksud striker tembok, nona **jenius?** " Tanya Tsurugi dengan penekanan di kata terakhir

" Tentu saja orang yang kuajak bicara. Seorang striker buntut berwajah rata seperti tembok dan dingin sedingin es kutub." Ujar Yuumi

" A-apa tidak masalah memprovokasi Tsurugi seperti itu?" Tanya Kinako khawatir

" Daijobou. Ini sudah sering terjadi." Ujar Kirino

" Mereka dulunya rival. Perdebatan seperti ini sudah biasa." Tambah Tenma

" Lalu kenapa kau menolak? Apa kau lupa cara menendang bola? Apa perlu aku ajarkan?" Tanya Tsurugi

" Tidak, bukan begitu. Hanya saja apa kau tidak takut menanggung malu karena aku mengalahkanmu? Apalagi disini ada kekasihmu." Ujar Yuumi

Yuumi merasa sakit mengucapkan kata terakhir itu. Tsurugi pun begitu, hatinya pedih mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulut gadis biru yang sangat dicintainya itu.

" Perdebatan ini tidak akan selesai. Selesaikan saja dilapangan." Ujar Midori menyodorkan bola sepak

Kedua makhluk berambut biru dengan ambisi dan sikap yang mirip ini kemudian berjalan menuju lapangan.

" Sudah lama kita tidak melihat mereka bermain bersama." Seru Shinsuke antusias

" Dasar Yuumi, baru datang langsung main perang saja dengan Tsurugi." Ujar Kariya

" Hei, Kariya bilang saja kau iri karena tidak bisa menyamai mereka." Ejek Nishiki

" Aku lelah. Selalu saja aku yang kena." Gerutu Kariya

" Sayang sekali tidak ada Hikaru yang akan membelamu, Kariya." Ujar Tenma

" Aku bingung harus menafsirkan itu sebagai ungkapan turut prihatin atau ejekan." Ujar Kariya

Yang lain hanya tertawa kecil mendengar keluhan Kariya.

" Jadi, apa maumu, tuang sok narsis?" Tanya Yuumi

" Kau baru datang dan sudah melemparkan berbagai ejekan padaku." Ujar Tsurugi

Yuumi menggidikkan bahunya.

" Kalian berdua memainkan pertandingan yang simple saja. Seperti tes waktu itu." Saran Aoi

" Baiklah, ayo mulai." Ujar Yuumi

Bola berada di kaki Yuumi dan Tsurugi berusaha merebutnya haya saja Yuumi mengelak dan selalu berusaha menghindari setiap serangan dari Tsurugi.

" Mereka berdua hebat." Ujar Tobu kagum

" Tentu saja mereka kan Ace Striker Raimon. Mereka yang terhebat!" seru Tenma antusias

Kedua striker biru itu memainkan permainan mereka dengan serius. Sesekali seringai-an muncul di wajah Tsurugi disertai umpatan pelan Yuumi begitu juga sebaliknya. Hasilnya seri. Tsurugi berhasil merebut bola dari Yuumi sekali dan Yuumi juga berhasil merebut bola dari Tsurugi sekali.

" Ini tidak akan ada habisnya." Ujar Shindou menepuk jidatnya

" Hei kalian berdua! Berhentilah bermain!" seru Midori

Mau tidak mau kedua striker biru itu menghentikan permainan dan berjalan ke bench dimana teman-temannya menunggu.

" Kau sangat hebat!" puji Kinako

" Ah, tidak juga." Tanggap Yuumi

" Permainanmu lumayan." Komentar Tsurugi

" Wah, aku merasa tersanjung mendengar seorang Tsurugi Kyousuke memuji permainanku." Ujar Yuumi dengan tatapan mengejek teruntuk Tsurugi Kyousuke

Tsurugi mendecih pelan.

Drrrt…drrrt…

" Yuumi, ponselmu bergetar." Ujar Kirino

Sesaat sebelum bertanding Yuumi menitipkan ponselnya pada Kirino

" Moshi..moshi." jawab Yuumi

"…."

" Besok? Kau gila?!"

"…."

" Tapi aku masih harus…"

"…."

" Baiklah aku mengerti. Beri aku waktu."

Piip. Yuumi mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

"Douishita, Yuumi?" Tanya Shindou bingung

" Nande monai yo. Aku harus pergi, terima kasih untuk hari ini." Ujar Yuumi

" Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Tsurugi dengan nada seperti khawatir

Tsurugi juga tidak mengerti. Kalimat itu keluar langsung dari mulutnya tanpa ia sadari.

" Aku ada urusan penting, Kyou. Aku harap kita bisa bermain seperti dulu lagi." Ujar Yuumi seraya tersenyum sedih

Ini yang kedua. Ini adalah kedua kalinya senyum menyakitkan itu terpatri di wajah gadis biru itu.

" Jadi minna.. Arigatou!" seru Yuumi dengan semangat

Yuumi kemudian berjalan meninggalkan bench. Di berhenti sesaat sebelum melewati Tsurugi dan membisikkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuat kedua alis striker buntut itu bertautan.

" Sebenarnya siapa dia?" Tanya Saru bingung

" Tsurugi, apa yang dibisikkan Yuumi padamu?" Tanya Shindou

" Heh? Memangnya Yuumi membisikkan sesuatu, yah?" Tanya Tenma bingung

" Dia hanya bilang,'Kita akan bertemu lagi dilapangan yang sama.' Hanya itu." Jawab Tsurugi

" Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Fei

" Aku merasakan firasat buruk." Ujar Akane pelan

" Nanobana kau ingin ku antar pulang?" Tanya Tsurugi

" Apa itu sebuah pertanyaan dari seorang kekasih pada kekasihnya juga?" ejek Kariya

" Sudahlah mungkin dia bingung." Ujar Kirino

" Kalian kan tau kalau dia tidak bisa mengekspresikan diri." Tambah Shindou

" Bisakah kau menjelaskan lebih detai mengenai hal itu, Shindou-san?" Tanya Tsurugi

" Bukan apa-apa." Ujar Shindou menggidikkan bahu

" Kinako, cobalah memanggil Tsurugi dengan nama kecilnya." Bisik Fei

" Sudahlah, ayo pulang, K-kyousuke." Ajak Kinako dengan sedikit tergagap

Tsurugi dan yang lain menautkan kedua alisnya.

" Apa kau salah makan, Nanobana?" Tanya Tsurugi

" Heh?" Kinako bingung dengan reaksi Tsurugi

" Kau memanggil Tsurugi dengan nama kecilnya Kinako-chan. Kau tidak sedang sakit bukan?" Tanya Aoi bingung

" A-aku hanya iseng kok. Jangan diambil hati." Ujar Kinako seraya tersenyum samar

Kinako kemudian diantar pulang oleh Tsurugi.

" Anoo, kami punya pertanyaan." Ujar Tobu

" Apa itu?" Tanya Tenma

" Ini tentang Yuumi-san,siapa sebenarnya dia?" Tanya Taiyou

Raimon eleven membatu. Mereka sudah tahu cepat atau lambat pertanyaan itu akan terlontar dari para anggota baru.

" Bukannya kalian sudah tau? Dia mantan striker Raimon." Jawab Tenma seraya tersenyum gugup

" Bukan itu maksud kami. Siapa dia sebenarnya? Tolong jawablah pertanyaan kami." Ujar Fei

" Dia adalah sepupuku. Dan seperti yang kalian ketahui dari nama keluarganya, dia adalah putri kedua keluarga Gouenji, itu artinya dia adalah adik dari Gouenji Shuuya." Jelas Shindou

" Lalu apa hubungan antara dia dan Tsurugi?" Tanya Saru

Raimon eleven kembali terdiam.

" Dulu dia adalah striker Raimon. Dia partner Tsurugi. Dan mereka sering berdebat tentang siapa yang lebih hebat." Ujar Kirino

" Kami tau pasti ada sesuatu diantara mereka. Yuumi adalah satu-satunya gadis yang memanggil Tsurugi dengan nama kecilnya. Dan Yuumi juga adalah satu-satunya gadis yang dipanggil menggunakan nama kecilnya oleh Tsurugi. Selain itu, sewaktu Yuumi pertama kali datang Tsurugi langsung menghambur memeluk Yuumi seolah-olah dia tidak ingin gadis itu pergi lagi. Tolong jelaskan hal itu." Jelas Taiyou

Shindou menghela nafas pelan. Bagaimanapun juga mereka harus tahu cerita yang lebih detail lagi.

-Taman-

Saat ini Tsurugi sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Tadi Kinako memohon-mohon untuk berhenti sejenak di taman ini. Tsurugi awalnya menolak karena taman ini adalah taman yang menyimpan kenangan antara dia dan Yuumi.

" Dia yang memaksaku kesini malah dia yang pergi." Ujar Tsurugi pelan

Kinako saat ini menghilang entah kemana. Dia bilang sih ingin beli es krim.

" Kyou? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Yuumi

Tsurugi terkejut menyadari kehadiran Yuumi.

" Kau sendiri?" Tanya Tsurugi balik

" Bukan hal yang penting." Ujar Yuumi kemudian duduk disebelah Tsurugi

Hening menyelimuti keduanya. Bagaimanapun sudah lama mereka tidak berduaan seperti ini.

" Eh? Yuumi? Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini." Ujar Kinako yang baru datang

" Ah, iya. Aku fikir Kyou datang sendirian, ternyata kau juga ada Nanobana. Baguslah setidaknya dia tidak seperti mayat yang duduk sendiri di taman." Ujar Yuumi

" Siapa yang kau maksud mayat, Jimi?" Tanya Tsurugi

" Tentu saja dirimu, Kyou." Jawab Yuumi

" Sudahlah kalian berdua. Oh iya, Yuumi panggil aku Kinako saja." Ujar Kinako

" Baiklah." ujar Yuumi

" Yuumi? Ternyata kau disini." Ujar seorang lelaki yang baru datang

" Miko? Aku mencarimu tadi." Ujar Yuumi kemudian bangkit menuju lelaki berambut cokelat yang baru datang itu.

" Siapa mereka? Temanmu?" Tanya Miko

" Ah iya, mereka dari tim Raimon." Jawab Yuumi

" Kau pasti Tsurugi Kyousuke-kun. Kudengar kau striker yang hebat." Ujar Miko

" Tidak juga." Jawab Tsurugi

" Halo, aku Nanobana Kinako." Sapa Kinako riang

" Fujiwara Kumiko desu. Yoroshiku." Ujar Miko

" Miko ayo pergi." Ajak Yuumi

" Kami duluan yah." Ujar Yuumi kemudian menginggalkan taman bersama Miko

" Siapa Miko itu yah? Dia tampan sekali. Apa dia kekasih Yuumi?" Tanya Kinako

" Entah. Ayo pulang Nanobana." Ujar Tsurugi

" Umm, Tsurugi kau bisa memanggilku Kinako saja." Ujar Kinako

Tsurugi mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

" Aku lebih nyaman dengan Nanobana. Lagipula aku merasa aneh memanggil seorang gadis dengan nama kecilnya." Ujar Tsurugi

" _Tapi kau memanggil Yuumi dengan nama kecilnya. Kau bahkan punya panggilan khusus untuknya._ " Batin Kinako sedih

-Hari Pertandingan-

" Siapa lawan kita hari ini yah?" Tanya Shinsuke

" Entahlah. Kalau tidak salah mereka adalah tim yang baru dibentuk." Jawab Shindou

" Berarti ini akan mudah." Ujar Kariya enteng

" Jangan lengah. Mereka bukan tim biasa. Mereka berhasil menang telak dari Teikoku." Ujar Tsurugi

" Teikoku dikalahkan oleh mereka. Mereka pasti bukan tim sembarangan."

" Eng, apa yah nama timnya,, etto… Blitzkrieng? Blitkering?" ujar Kariya

" Hurricane Chronicle, Kariya-kun." Ujar Taiyou

" Hei KariAyam itu jauh sekali!" omel Tsurugi

" Mungkin yang dimaksud Kariya itu Blitzkrieg. Salah satu taktik dalam Perang Dunia II." Ujar Saru

" Sudahlah obrolan ini tidak penting sekali." Ujar Midori

Tak lama kemudian suara riuh penonton terdengar. Rupanya Hurricane Choronicle sudah tiba.

" Ne Tsurugi. Bukankah yang disana itu Miko-kun?" Tanya Kinako

" Kalian mengenalnya?"Tanya Fei

" Kemarin kami bertemu dengan Yuumi. Lalu dia datang, kurasa kenalannya." Ujar Kinako

" Halo Tsurugi-kun, Nanobana-san kita bertemu lagi." Sapa Miko

" Kau mengenalnya, Miko-sama?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut caramel yang dikuncir ekor kuda

" Aku bertemu dengannya kemarin, Kei." Jawab Miko

Tiba-tiba suara komentator terdengar.

" Hei, bukankah yang disana itu Gouenji Yuumi? Striker yang menghilang 2 tahun yang lalu bersama dengan kakak dan adiknya?!"

Sontak Raimon Eleven menoleh dan mendapati Yuumi keluar. Dia mengenakan jubah berwarna silver namun tidak menutupi kepalanya ( Ingat jubahnya Tsurugi Kyousuke sewaktu di PharamObius? Seperti itu bentuknya hanya saja warnanya berbeda. Dan jubah itu menutupi seluruh badan Yuumi.)

" Aku tidak tau dia akan datang kesini." Ujar Kirino

" Bukankah bagus jika dia datang untuk melihat kita. atau mungkin dia ingin bergabung?" ujar Aoi

Tsurugi masih menatap Yuumi dari kejauhan. Ada perasaan aneh dalam dirinya.

Secara tidak sengaja iris kuning Tsurugi bertubrukan dengan iris biru Yuumi. Yuumi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia seakan enggan menatap iris Tsurugi.

Tsurugi semakin bingung dengan sikap Yuumi. Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu.

Yuumi menghentikan jalannya. Di sebelah kanan berdiri Miko dan timnya sedangkan di sebelah kiri adalah tim Raimon. Yuumi kemudian berjalan ke kanan dan berhenti disebelah Miko.

Raimon Eleven sontak terkejut. Mereka tidak mengerti dengan semua ini.

" Y-yuumi apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Nishiki

" Kenapa kau berdiri disana?" Tanya Tenma

" Eh? Memangnya Gouenji-san belum memberitahu kalian?" Tanya Kei

Miko kemudian merangkul Yuumi. " Dia adalah Ace Striker Hurricane Choronicle sekaligus tunanganku."

Bersamaan dengan ucapan Miko, Yuumi melepas jubahnya dan memperlihatkan jersey Hurricane Choronicle.

" HEEEH?!"

" Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Shindou

" Maafkan aku Shindou. Ini adalah tim baruku" ujar Yuumi

" Yosha, pertandingan akan segera dimulai. Silahkan bersiap-siap." Ujar Miko kemudian membawa Yuumi pergi

Pertandingan pun dimulai dengan Kick Off dari Raimon. Yuumi berdiri di barisan depan bersama dengan Kei, sedangkan Miko di barisan pertahanan. Kinako maju menggiring bola ke area HRC namun Kei segera menghadang dan menghentikan permainannya. Kinako kemudian memberikan _pass_ yang mendarat tepat di kaki Tsurugi. Tsurugi maju menggiring bola, dia berhadapan dengan Yuumi. Namun Yuumi tidak bergeming, ditengah kebingungan Tsurugi Kenan, salah satu gelandang HFC merebut bola kemudian mengoper kepada Yuumi. Barisan pertahanan Raimon segera bereaksi. Mereka tahu betul gaya bermain Yuumi, apalagi Yuumi bukanlah striker amatir. Mereka menjaga betul setiap langkah Yuumi.

Namun diluar dugaan Yuumi membuang bola ke samping. Hal itu memicu keterkejutan dari Raimon. Ternyata itu adalah operan dari Yuumi kepada Kei yang sudah maju menerobos pertahanan Raimon dikawal oleh Kenan dan Rudolpf.

" Ini dia pergerakan cepat dari Hurricane Chronicle. Mereka memang bukanlah tim sembarangan ditambah lagi mereka memiliki kekuatan Gouenji Yuumi. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh tim Raimon?" ujar komentator

Atas tendangan dari Kei HRC berhasil unggul dari Raimon.

Selanjutnya Tsurugi kembali menyerang HRC. Seperti sebelumnya Yuumi yang menghadangnya. Namun kali ini Yuumi tidak berdiam diri. Dia ikut menyerang, dia menghentikan gerakan Tsurugi.

" Apa maksud dari semua ini, Jimi?" Tanya Tsurugi

" Sudah kubilang bukan kita akan bertemu dilapangan yang sama." Jawab Yuumi

" Tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi musuhmu." Ujar Tsurugi

" Sama saja Kyou. Kita masih memainkan sepak bola." Ujar Yuumi kemudian merebut bola dari Tsurugi yang masih terpaku.

" WOW! Luar biasa Yuumi berhasil melewati Tsurugi dan merebut bola darinya. Yuumi kemudian maju menuju pertahanan Raimon dikawal oleh Kei dan Kenan. Dan apa ini? Miko juga ikut menyerang." Ujar komentator

" Yuumi, kenapa kau seperti ini?" Tanya Shindou

Yuumi hanya melirik Shindou melalui ekor matanya. Dia memberikan bola pada Miko kemudian berlari menuju gawang. Dia kini berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan Shinsuke.

" _Bagaimana ini? Mustahil bagiku untuk menghentikan tendangan Yuumi."_ Batin Shinsuke

" Berjuanglah Shinsuke-kun!" seru Taiyou

" Ini adalah hissatsu baruku." Ujar Yuumi

" Tsukyo no Hikari!" seru Yuumi kemudian melepas tendangannya

" Goseishin Titanias!" seru Shinsuke memanggil keshinnya

Bola itu melesat dengan cepat dan kuat diselimuti sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan.

" Payah. Hanya melawan sebuah _hissatsu shoot_ harus memanggil keshin segala." Cemooh Miko seraya tersenyum sinis

Tendangan Yuumi berhasil mengoyak jala gawang Raimon sekaligus membuat Shinsukee terpental ke jala gawang. Seluruh Raimon kemudian menghampiri Shinsuke.

" Yuumi, apa maksudmu?!" Tanya Kirino emosi

" Aku hanya bermain sepak bola. Apa itu salah?" Tanya Yuumi sok polos

" Tapi kau membuat Shinsuke terluka." Ujar Tenma

" Itu salahnya karena terlalu lemah." Ujar Yuumi enteng

Hati Raimon eleven tertohok mendengar ucapan Yuumi.

" CUKUP YUUMI!" seru Tsurugi

Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah.

" Ini bukanlah seperti kau. Kau tidak akan pernah melukai temanmu sendiri." Ujar Tsurugi

" Kalian lupa? Gouenji-san adalah bagian dari Hurricane Chronicle. Dia musuh kalian." Ujar Kei meremehkan

" Tapi dia teman kami." Ujar Kinako

" Aku adalah teman kalian sampai kemarin. sekarang aku adalah musuh. Dan kalian adalah orang yang harus aku hancurkan." Ujar Yuumi tajam

Pertandingan pun dilanjutkan. Setelah insiden itu Tsurugi lebih sering berhadapan dengan Yuumi seperti saat ini. Yuumi sedang menggiring bola namun Tsurugi datang menghalanginya.

" _Apa yang membuatmu begini Yuumi? Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?"_ batin Tsurugi

Yuumi berhasil melewati Tsurugi. Namun Tsurugi kembali menghadangnya.

" Apa hanya segini kemampuan asset berharga Fifth Sector?" ejek Yuumi

" Yuumi jelaskan padaku kenapa kau seperti ini?" Tanya Tsurugi

" Bukankah sudah kubilang aku akan menghancurkan kalian." Ujar Yuumi

" Tapi aku tidak ingin melawanmu." Ujar Tsurugi

" Apa hanya segitu rasa sukamu pada sepakbola? Kau bilang kau menyukai sepakbola. Kau bilang kau ingin tetap memainkan sepakbola karena ini adalah hal yang berharga bagimu, tapi apa sekarang kau menyerah karena melawanku? Maaf saja aku bukan orang sepertimu. Sepak bola memiliki arti yang lebih dihatiku. Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya pada orang sepertimu. Sepakbola inilah yang menentukan kehidupanku." Ujar Yuumi kemudian melewati Tsurugi kemudian memberikan bola pada Kenan. Namun Fei berhasil merebut bola dari Kenan. Kei melakukan _tackle_ pada Fei. Membuat kaki Fei terkilir. Fei kemudian terduduk dia mengerang kesakitan.

" ARRRGHHH!" erang Fei berusaha meredakan sakit pada kaki kanannya

" FEI!"

Raimon Eleven kemudian menghampiri Fei yang terduduk.

PRIIIITT..

Wasit meniupkan peluit tanda berakhirnya babak pertama. Saru dan Tenma kemudian membantu Fei menuju bench.

" Midori-senpai tolong ambilkan es. Kita harus meletakkan es pada kaki Fei-kun yang bengkak agar tidak lebih parah lagi." Ujar Aoi

" Aoi-chan es batu kita sudah habis. Kau ingat tadi kita tidak memasukkannya." Ujar Akane

Fei kembali mengerang kesakitan

" Bagaimana ini? Fei, bertahanlah." Ujar Kinako panik

PLUK!  
Seseorang meletakkan sekantung es batu pada kaki Fei. Hal ini membuat Fei berhenti mengerang kesakitan. Pelakunya tak lain adalah Yuumi.

" Y-Yuumi apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Tenma

Yuumi tidak menjawab dia mengoleskan sebuah salep pada kaki Fei.

" Jangan bergerak." Ujarnya

Setelah itu Yuumi memperban kaki Fei agar tidak infeksi. Dia kemudian menutup kotak P3K yang dibawanya lalu berdiri.

" Dia tidak bisa memaksakan diri lebih jauh lagi. Jika dia terus memaksakan diri kakinya bisa lebih parah." Ujar Yuumi

" Kenapa kau membantunya?" Tanya Tobu

" Karena aku tidak ingin mendengar alasan apapun saat kalian kalah. Aku tidak ingin kalian berkata bahwa kekalahan kalian karena cedera Fei. Dan maafkan kecerobohan rekanku." Jawab Yuumi kemudian pergi

" Yuumi apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Miko

" Kenapa kau mengobatinya? Bukannya kita lebih mudah menang jika dia cedera." Ujar Kenan

" Bodoh. Apa kau melupakan otakmu dirumah? Kau pikir tindakan pengecut seperti itu adalah tindakan seorang pemenang? Maaf saja aku bukan orang yang menang dengan cara kotor itu. Hanya pecundang yang melakukan hal sepengecut itu." Ujar Yuumi tajam

Yuumi kemudian mendudukkan diri di Bench.

" _Argh! Jantungku mulai sakit. Aku tidak mungkin bermain di babak kedua. Aku sudah mengerahkan tenaga yang besar tadi. Jantungku benar-benar sakit."_ Batin Yuumi berusaha menahan sakit di jantungnya

Raimon eleven masih kebingungan dengan sikap Yuumi.

Babak keduapun dimulai dengan kick off dari Raimon

" Hei, bukankah Yuumi pernah bilang kalau dokter melarangnya untuk memaksakan diri?" ujar Kirino

" Aku juga tidak mengerti. Dia bermain full dibabak pertama dan dia diturunkan lagi dibabak kedua. Ini gila. Dia bisa celaka." Ujar Shindou

Raimon dan HRC terus menyerang dan bertahan. Entah kenapa semangat Raimon meningkat. Mereka telah berhasil menyamakan kedudukan.

" Bodoh. Apa yang kau lakukan? Mereka menyamai kita." ujar Miko marah

" Yuumi, kenapa kau menahan diri? Sudah kukatakan untuk hancurkan Raimon!" seru Miko

" Tapi aku sudah pada batasku Miko. Aku tiak bisa melakukan lebih dari ini lagi." Ujar Yuumi

" Kau punya Athena! Keluarkan dia dan kalahkan pemilik Lancelot dan timnya itu." Perintah Miko

" Aku tidak mungkin mengeluarkan keshin. Aku tidak punya cukup tenaga." Ujar Yuumi

" Aku tidak mau dengar alasan apapun." Ujar Miko kemudian berbalik ke posisinya.

Permainanpun dilanjutkan. Jantung Yuumi benar-benar sakit. Namun dia tetap berlari mengejar bola. Dia tidak ingin berhenti disini. Yuumi saat ini berhadapan dengan Shinsuke. Dia berhasil memasukkan bola dengan hissatsu shoot miliknya. Namun setelah itu dia jatuh terduduk.

" Yuumi!"

Reflek Raimon eleven menoleh pada Yuumi yang terduduk memegangi jantungnya.

" _J-jantungku sakit sekali. aku tidak pernah merasakan sesakit ini sebelumnya."_ batin Yuumi

Miko menghampiri Yuumi.

" Dasar gadis lemah. Bukankah kau itu hebat? Lalu kenapa kau jadi lemah seperti ini. Dasar tidak berguna." Ujar Miko seraya melirik sinis ke Yuumi

" Hei, kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu pada Yuumi." Ujar Tenma

" Dia adalah rekanmu. Seharusnya kau membantunya." Ujar Shindou

" Haaah, dia sudah tidak berguna." Ujar Miko

Dia kemudian memberikan tanda pada Kei. Mereka melakukan pergantian pemain. Yuumi ditarik keluar dan Miko maju sebagai striker.

Pertandingan berlangsung sengit. Tak ada yang mau mengalah. Sampai akhirnya Raimon keluar sebagai pemenang dengan skor 5-4..

Miko berada dipuncak amarahnya.

" Ini karena kelemahanmu." Ujar Miko menyalahkan Yuumi

" Itu bukan karena aku. Itu karena kau yang lemah Miko. Aku sudah berusaha semampuku." Bantah Yuumi

Miko kemudian menjambak rambut Yuumi.

" Kau berani membantahku sekarang."

" Cukup sampai disitu, Fujiwara Kumiko." Ujar Kidou yang baru datang bersama Gouenji Shuuya

" Kami sudah berusaha mentoleransi kelakuanmu selama 2 tahun terakhir. Aku selalu menantikan hari ini. Hari dimana semua kejahatanmu terungkap." Ujar Gouenji

" Kenapa kalian ada disini? Gouenji Shuuya bukankah Miko-sama memerintahkanmu agar tetap berada di Osaka?" Tanya Kei

" Heeh? Shibata-san kau tidak berpikir aku akan mengikuti perintah bocah songong macam dia bukan?" ejek Gouenji

Kei mendengus kesal.

" Kau berani melawanku? Coba saja, kau tau kan apa akibatnya?" ancam Miko seraya tersenyum licik

" Permainanmu berakhir, Fujiwara Kumiko." Ujar Kidou menjentikkan jari kemudian datang segerombol polisi dengan seorang detektif yang sudah cukup tua

" Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Kidou-kun, Gouenji-kun." Ujar detektif itu

" Apa maksud semua ini?" Tanya Miko panik

" Kami akan jelaskan nanti di kantor polisi." Ujar seorang petugas kemudian memborgol Miko.

Seluruh tim HRC digiring menuju sebuah bus yang telah disediakan.

" Ini tidak akan berhasil tanpa pengorbananmu, imo-chan." Ujar Gouenji seraya tersenyum lembut

" A-anoo, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Tanya Tenma

" Ah, begini ceritanya. 2 tahun lalu Miko berusaha mengambil alih asset keluargaku. Dia bahkan menyekap Yuuka agar aku dan Yuumi tidak bicara pada polisi. Dia memerintahkan agar kami mengikuti semua keinginannya jika ingin Yuuka tetap hidup. Namun aku memberitahu Kidou masalah ini, dia kemudian melaporkannya pada seorang detektif yang merupakan kenalan ayahnya. Miko menginginkan Yuumi. Dia memaksaku untuk menyetujui pertunangannya dengan Yuumi. Untung saja dia mau menerima syarat dariku bahwa pertunangan akan dilakukan setelah Yuumi lulus sekolah. Selama 2 tahun terakhir kami berpura-pura mengikuti permainannya seraya mengumpulkan informasi. Dan akhirnya saat ini tiba, hari dimana pembekukkan Miko." Jelas Goeunji

" Lalu bagaimana dengan Yuuka-chan yang disekap?" Tanya Aoi

" seminggu yang lalu kami menemukan tempat Miko menyekap Yuuka. Kami berhasil mengamankan Yuuka pagi tadi." Jawab Kidou

" Kami harus pergi ke kantor polisi untuk menyerahkan semua bukti yang kami kumpulkan. Ayo Yuumi." Ajak Goeunji

" Kau duluan saja dulu. Tunggu aku di parkiran." Ujar Yuumi

Kidou dan Gouenji pun pergi meninggalkan Yuumi bersama Raimon eleven.

Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka. Raimon eleven masih berusaha mencerna semua yang terjadi. Sedangkan Yuumi sedang berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan.

" Gomen." Ujar Yuumi pelan

Raimon eleven menatap Yuumi yang sedang tertunduk dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

" Ah, aku ini bodoh ya. Mungkin karena terlalu lama bergaul dengan Miko beserta antek-anteknya sehingga aku menjadi idiot. Kesalahanku kan besar sekali. mana mungkin dimaafkan, ya kah? Hahaha…" ujar Yuumi lagi seraya tertawa hambar

Raimon eleven masih terdiam.

" Tak-eh maksudku Shindou, selamat atas kemenganmu. Juga untuk kalian, kalian memang tim yang hebat. _Sasuga Raimon wa_." Ujar Yuumi seraya tersenyum yang jelas sekali di paksakan

" Yuumi, kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari awal?" Shindou mulai membuka suara

"Jika kau memberitahu kami, kami pasti akan membantumu." Tambah Akane

" Maafkan aku. aku tidak bisa memberitahu kalian. Miko. Dia itu sangat cerdik. Dia bisa saja mencelakai Yuuka kalau aku buka mulut." Ujar Yuumi

" Sudahlah, yang penting kau sudah menjelaskannya pada kami." Ujar Midori

Yang lain mengangguk dan tersenyum. Kecuali Tsurugi dia tidak menunjukan respon apapun.

" Kyou, selamat yah. Kau memang hebat." Ujar Yuumi

Tsurugi hanya melirik Yuumi sekilas kemudian bangkit. " Aku duluan."

Yuumi hanya bisa memandang punggung Tsurugi.

" Dia masih marah." Gumam Yuumi pelan

" Mengertilah Yuumi. Selama ini dia terus menunggumu. Dia sangat senang ketika kau datang, namun ternyata kau muncul sebagai musuh. Itu tentu menyakitinya." Ujar Nishiki

" Apa sih maksudnya?" bisik Kinako pada Fei

" Ya sudahlah. Aku senang bisa bertemu dan memainkan sepak bola dengan kalian. Ini sangat menyenangkan. Aku akan selalu mengingat ini." Ujar Yuumi

" Kau berbicara seolah kau hendak pergi, Yuumi-san." Ujar Taiyou

" Setelah memberikan kesaksianku pada polisi aku akan langsung ke Seoul." Ujar Yuumi

Raimon eleven terkejut.

" Kenapa kau ke sana?" Tanya Shinsuke

" Bukannya Yuuka dan Gouenji-san akan tetap di Jepang?" Tanya Shindou

" Aku harus pergi. Aku tak ingin mengganggu kalian lebih jauh lagi." Lirih Yuumi

" Yuumi-chan kau adalah teman kami. Aku tidak mengganggu kami," ujar Kinako yang disusul anggukan yang lain

" Tapi ada yang terluka saat ini." Ujar Yuumi pelan

Raimon eleven tahu siapa yang dimaksudnya.

" Dia tidak terluka Yuumi. Dia…dia hanya masih shock." Ujar Tenma

Yuumi tersenyum kemudian menggeleng. " Tidak Tenma. Dia terluka. Dia tidak menginginkan kehadiranku disini. Aku mengerti dia pasti membenciku karena tiba-tiba pergi. Kemudian saat dia telah bahagia aku datang lagi membawa kehancuran baginya."

" Sudah ya. Aku harus pergi. Aku harap kia bisa bertemu lagi kapan-kapan." Ujar Yuumi seraya tersenyum

Yuumi kemudian meninggalkan bench Raimon.

" Sebenarnya ada apa antara Yuumi-chan dan Tsurugi?" Tanya Kinako

-TAMAN-

" Tsurugi memangnya tak apa kau disini?" Tanya Kinako

" Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Tsurugi bingung

" Yang lain mengantar Yuumi-chan ke bandara. Kau tidak ikut?" ujar Kinako

" Heh? Apa yang dilakukan Yuumi disana?" Tanya Tsurugi

" Ini karena kau langsung pergi tadi. Yuumi-chan akan ke Seoul, Korea Selatan. Dia akan tinggal disana mulai hari ini. Kakak dan adiknya akan tetap di Jepang." Jelas Kinako

Sepintas Tsurugi terlihat terkejut. Namun dia cepat-cepat menutupinya.

" Oh."

" Tsurugi, pergilah. Dia akan pergi ke Korea. Dia tidak akan kembali dalam waktu dekat. Kau tidak ingin kehilangan dia lagi bukan?"

" Apa maksudmu Nanobana? Biar saja dia pergi. Itu urusannya."

" Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya. Tentang hubungan kalian berdua. Aku tau kalian masih saling mencintai satu sama lain."

" Itu hanya masa lalu, Nanobana. Sekarang ada kau."

" Tidak Tsurugi. Aku sekarang mengerti. Selama ini kau tak pernah menatap mataku. Itu karena kau menyembunyikan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Aku tau kau tidak mencintaiku. Kau selalu mengharapkan kehadiran Yuumi. Pergilah Tsurugi. Apa kau ingin melihat cintamu pergi?"

" Tapi-"

" Tidak ada tapi-tapian Tsurugi. Kejar dia sekaranga atau aku akan marah padamu dan tidak mau menganggapmu sebagai teman."

" Baiklah, terima kasih banyak Nanobana."

Tsurugi kemudian berlari sekuat yang ia bisa. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan gadis itu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

" Kau sudah dewasa, Kinako." Ujar Fei

" Aku hanya tidak ingin dia terus bersedih." Ujar Kinako

-BANDARA-

" Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Ujar Shindou

" Jangan lupakan kami yah." Ujar Tenma riang

" Jangan lupa kau harus sering-sering mampir kemari." Ujar Aoi

" Akan kuusahakan." Ujar Yuumi

" _Panggilan kepada seluruh calon penumpang tujuan Seoul, Korea Selatan agar segera memasuki pesawat."_

" Ah, itu dia pesawatku. Jaa ne." ujar Yuumi

Yuumi kemudian menyeret koper silvernya.

" _Sayounara Kyou, aku harap kau bahagia."_

Sementara Tsurugi dia memasuki bandara dengan terengah-engah. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok gadisnya itu. Saat dia melihat ke jadwal penerbangan dia sangat kecewa. Pesawat Yuumi telah lepas landas 3 menit yang lalu. Dengan langkah gontai dia meninggalkan bandara. Dia harus menerima kepergian cintanya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Karena tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekitar dia menabrak seseorang yang sedang menarik kopernya. Dia sepertinya sedang terburu-buru.

" Maafkan aku." ujar orang yang ditabrak Tsurugi

" _Mungkin dia sedang buru-buru. Rambutnya indah sekali, sebiru rambut Yuumi. Eh? Yuumi?!"_ Tsurugi mengangkat kepalanya. Irisnya bertubrukan dengan iris biru orang yang ditabraknya yang tak lain adalah Yuumi.

" K-Kyou? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Yuumi

" Kau? Bukankah pesawatmu sudah berangkat?" Tanya Tsurugi balik

-FLASHBACK-

Yuumi sedang berjalan menuju pesawat.

Drrtt…drrtt..

Ponsel Yuumi bergetar dan ternyata itu e-mail dari Kirino

 **From : Kirino Ranmaru-chan**

 **Subyek : GAWAT!  
** _Yuumi, kau bisa ke klinik dekat bandara? Shindou tiba-tiba pingsan. Badannya keringat dingin dan dia juga demam tinggi._

Yuumi membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

" Pergilah." Ujar sosok gadis berambut merah yang tengah bersandar di dinding kaca

" Yuura? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Yuumi

" Yuumi, sepupumu tersayang membutuhkanmu. Kenapa kau tidak pergi?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut tosca yang di kuncir twintail

" Himeka?"

" Tunggu, jangan bilang ini ulah kalian?" selidik Yuumi

" Kami hanya menaruh sedikit obat pada minumannya." Ujar Yuura seraya memainkan sebuah botol kecil berisi serbuk putih

" Kalian gila." Ujar Yuumi

" Tenang saja. Dia hanya pingsan. Efek obat itu akan hilang dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit. Kami masih punya hati." Ujar Hime (Himeka)

" Hei, aku merasakan ada seseorang yang mencarimu." Ujar Yuura

" HAH?"

" Sudahlah pergi sana. Cintamu menanti." Ujar Himeka mendorong Yuumi

Yuumi pun tersenyum dan berbalik berjalan keluar.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

" Sekarang kenapa kau disini? Bukannya kau bersama Kinako?"

" Tentu saja aku mengejarmu. Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan gadisku ini pergi lagi?" Tsurugi menyeringai jahil

" Jangan mengaku-mengaku, Kyousuke. Kau adalah milik Kinako." Ujar Yuumi melipat tangan di depan dada

" Aku tidak mengaku-mengaku. Nanobana yang menyuruhku untuk jujur pada perasaanku sendiri."

Yuumi memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

" Sudahlah yang penting kau ada disini." Ujar Tsurugi kemudian menarik pinggang Yuumi membawa gadis itu mendekat padanya.

" Hei apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?" ujar Yuumi

" Hanya menyentuh gadisku. Apa salah?" ujar Tsurugi menyeringai

" Tch, TsuKyo baka!" ujar Yuumi memukul dada bidang Tsurugi

" Hei, kalau begitu kau menyukai orang yang bodoh, nona."

" Siapa bilang aku menyukaimu? Jangan sok."

" Wajahmu yang mengatakannya."

Wajah Yuumi memerah mendengarnya. "Baka." Ujarnya seraya terunduk

Tsurugi mendekatkan wajahnya di telinga Yuumi. " Kau tidak akan kemana-mana lagi, Ohime-sama."

Yuumi merinding mendengar suara Tsurugi yang terdengar err… sexy mungkin?

" Astagah! Mereka berdua berani sekali melakukannya di depan umum." Komentar Himeka

" Kenapa kau tidak lakukan juga seperti itu dengan Ayato?" ujar Yuura

" Cuih, aku tidak akan melakukannya dengan labu busuk macam BakAyato." Ujar Himeka

" Jadi, sampai kapan kalian berdiri disitu?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut emas dengan mata semerah darah yang sedang berdiri di depan mobil.

" Ah, kau datang juga. Aku sudah lumutan menunggumu."ujar Yuura

Mereka pun memasuki sebuah mobil berwarna putih.

" Wakatta, Ouji-sama." Balas Yuumi

Mereka pun berpelukan untuk menyalurkan rasa yang tertahan selama 2 tahun terakhir.

FIN

Yui : Yahoooooooooooo… Yui balik lagi ke kampong halamanku tercintah. Yui abis UAS jadi sempet ngilang. Semoga oneshot-atau mungkin bisa disebut longsot- ini bisa menghilangkan rasa rindu kalian ahahaha… untuk fict lain aku pause dulu karena ide lagi cuti tahun baru /emang ada?

Yuuki : Tsurugi-kun terlihat agresif

Tsurugi : Sialan lo Yui. Ini bukan gaya gue banget

Yuumi : Situ kan emang punya banyak gaya

Tsurugi : Oi Yum, kita baru ketemu lagi udah main ngejek aja lo

Yuumi : Biarin

Yui : Ciyeee yang pelukan di bandara

KyouMi : ITU NASKAH LO PEYANG

Yuumi : Ma sistah lo jahat amat sih ma gue

Yui : Sorry, sorry.. hehehe. Oh iya, gimana menurut kalian nama hissatsu barunya Yuumi aneh yah? Aneh kan? Aku Cuma kepikiran itu, ya udah aku tulis aja..

KyouMi : ANEH

Yui : Ciyee yang kompakan… hahahaha

Yuuki : /pundung

Miko : Oi Yuk. Kenapa lo?

Yuuki : Gak kenapa-kenapa Mik.

Miko : Mik…mik.. emang lo pikir gue mic pa

Yuuki : Lo juga manggil Yuk tadi

Yui : Berisik oi.. eh iya, kayaknya lebih bagus kalau yang pelukan diganti jadi kissu yah?

KyouMi : EMOH!  
Tsurugi : Berani lo ganti, gue hajar lo

Yui : Eww, emang lo berani ma gue? Gue nistain botak lo

Ayato : Btw Yui lo belum nyelesaiin yang di wattpad kan? Buruan gih, teman-teman kelas lo pada ngamuk ntar

Yui : Iya…iya.. bawel

Ken : Ada yang mau mampir ke akun wattpadnya yui untuk membaca cerita aneh dia? Coba cari Silver Dark atau Silverdark91. Yang foto profilnya cupcakes

Yuura : Hati-hati baca cerita dia yaa

Himeka : Si Yui jadi anak baik dan kalem di wattpad.. Hahahaha

Yui : Oi, hargain napah. Gue mati-matian buat nahan diri dan berusaha jadi anak baik

Yuumi : Ma sistah gue baru nyadar. APA-APAAN COVER FICT INI HAH?! Lo udah janji gak bakal nyebarin tuh foto

Yui : Aku dikasih Yuuki lho

Yuuki : FITNAH!  
Tsurugi : Ah aku tau! Pantesan kemarin aku lihat Yuuki memberikan sebuah foto pada Yui. Ternyata fotomu, Jimi.

Yuumi : YUUKI!

Yuuki : SUMIMASEN DESHITA! /sujud

Yuura : Hoaaam… sudahlah tutup yuk

ALL : JAA NE

REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
